Raider power armor (Fallout 4)
Overboss power armor |baseid =See armor parts |footer = }} Raider power armor is a variant of power armor in Fallout 4. It is used by some raider leaders and high-level raiders. Raider power armor has the worst statistics of any type of power armor and has few upgrade options. Characteristics A full set of raider power armor provides 500 points of Damage Resistance and 250 points of Energy Resistance. It can be cheaply upgraded to Raider II armor to increase the DR to 620 points. In comparison with the first two versions of T-45 armor, raider power armor has the same damage resistance but worse energy resistance. Raider power armor can be repaired with steel. This armor does not spawn by level, and can only be found by location. The armor appears to be just scrap metal over the limbs of the power armor frame, most notably in the legs as they don't appear to be from any specific suit. The torso appears to be from a T-45 chest piece evident by the distinguishable shape, it has heavy reinforcement with simple scrap metal. The arms and shoulders may be from a heavily damaged T-51 as the shoulders resemble the shoulder pieces of a T-51. The helmet is not from any suit and appears to be homemade. The helmet does show some professional attachments such as what appears to be a transceiver on the back, reinforcement on the face plate protecting the wearer's eyes, a respirator on the front of the helmet and a security flashlight on the side of the helmet. Armor parts Misc armor mods Helmet Torso Arms Legs Headlamp Variants * Tessa's Fist (right arm) - found on Tessa in the Quincy ruins. * Overboss power armor (full set) - found on Overboss Colter. * Horse power armor (full set) - found at the Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ. Locations * One location is in the town of Lexington. A raider spawns on a roof once a day, across from the Corvega Plant. The raider, however, is equipped with a Fat Man and guarded by turrets. They are on a bridge between two buildings overlooking the town square. There is also another raider with a pipe rifle that spawns at the same time atop the building surrounding the pool. To get up there, use the fire escape next to the basketball court. At high levels, these raiders may sometimes be fighting a Behemoth. * There is also a full set of armor in a location called Cave, which is northwest of the Skylanes Flight 1665 plane crash. The suit is in the middle of the cave next to the body of a dead raider. * On a raider named Boomer in Outpost Zimonja. * At the Wreck of the USS Riptide there is a raider with a set of armor. * At the Roadside Pines motel in a corner. * An incomplete set on a raider at Federal ration stockpile just outside 'Red's door. * A raider can be found wearing a full set on the top floor of the Massachusetts State House, guarded by turrets and multiple raiders. * On a raider named Cutty inside the Poseidon Energy plant. * Tessa has a unique raider power armor right arm named Tessa's Fist. * On a leveled raider at Dunwich Borers. * In an unmarked cave in the Glowing Sea. * On the roof of the Captain's Cabin at Libertalia there is a raider veteran with a set of armor. * In Saugus Ironworks Blast Furnace on Slag that has both raider and/or T-45 power armor pieces. * In Bunker Hill when under attack and fast travel there a dead raider will be wearing a full suit which can be looted. * Various parts can be bought from Rowdy at Atom Cats garage. * Worn by numerous raiders in Brotherhood of Steel checkpoint defense missions if the Sole Survivor aligns with the Brotherhood and completes their main quest line. At higher levels these power armor-clad raiders may spawn more frequently. Additionally, multiple power armored raiders may be present. * At MS Azalea being worn by Bilge. * At least one of Sinner's raiders will be wearing raider power armor (up to 2 can spawn with power armor) Notes * This armor is great for low level players as it provides them with power armor protection with moderate defense that is very easy to repair. * Even at higher levels, the low cost to repair the parts makes it suitable for companion use. Steel is the only component needed to repair the parts, unlike other models where the torso needs at least circuitry. Bugs * When killing a raider wearing raider power armor, the power armor's fusion core does not drop, regardless of the fact that it is visible on the back of the raider. * Using the suit at Roadside Pines motel is considered theft, as is stealing the suit from the Gunner commander in Quincy. Gallery Raider power armor line.png|Raider power armor and overboss power armor Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations, a full set of raider armor may be found at the red dot in the southernmost area Fo4 Raider Power Armor loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Fo4 heavy raider armor concept art.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg Category:Fallout 4 power armor es:Servoarmadura de Saqueador (Fallout 4) ru:Силовая броня рейдеров uk:Силова броня рейдерів